1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which obtains an evaluation value for each region from two images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an evaluation value is obtained from two images involving position shift in such a manner as to calculate the position shift of one image using the other image as a reference image and to generate pixel values by interpolating pixel values of a corresponding position from surroundings to compare with each other for each region. Japanese Patent No. 4760973 discloses, in order to extract an object during a handheld capturing, an image processing method of capturing two images of an image with an object of an extraction target and a background image without the object to perform a positioning and then extracting the object based on differential information (an evaluation between pixels.
However, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4760973, in a case of comparing the image obtained by applying a pixel interpolation and the image to be a positioning reference on which the pixel interpolation is not performed with each other for each region, accuracy of the evaluation value is deteriorated by the change in frequency characteristics of the pixel due to the pixel interpolation.